


Help From The Elves

by JudeMathis



Series: Wattpad requests [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Concerned Keith, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fantasy, Huntsman - Freeform, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Poison, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Shiro poisoned by an enemy, Keith not knowing what to do to help him recover from the poison. Goes to Allura and Coran for help. Keith is a trainee, Shiro is a more experience huntsman.Nightsbane: A hallucinogen poison that causes its victim to experience increasingly horrible nightmares every time they sleep until an antidote is administered.





	Help From The Elves

Huntsmen and Hunteresses are elite warriors that are known for helping defeat evil from the supernatural or normal humans when it comes to dealing with war or other issues that appear. It is the job of the Huntsmen or Hunteress to defend from any threats that exist in the world that they live in, there have been many Huntsmen and Hunteresses over the years and the number does continue to grow when they gain new warriors. There are times when it is rare to see one though since these elite warriors are a dying breed, there may be a day where they don’t exist anymore unless somehow more come along to continue carrying the line of these warriors. 

Shiro is one of the few Huntsmen that are around while he is training Keith is is a Huntsman in training who does have the skill for it, but his bad temper can cause him to be reckless in battle. That recklessness has caused trouble for him before as injuries has happened a few times, but none have been life threatening yet since he was lucky enough to get out of the battle unscathed even though that probably won’t last for long. Shiro was trying to teach Keith to control his anger since it would help when in battle and make him handle stressful situations a lot better. Hopefully someday Keith will be able to handle keeping his emotions in check and hone the skills that he already has which will turn him into a formidable opponent.

**Keith’s pov**

It was the next day as Shiro was planning of having another day filled with training since he wanted to work on a few more things with me, mostly with my bad temper though. It was true that I was temperamental which caused a lot of problems sometimes, but it was only because of my bad trust when it came to dealing with people. I was never fond of others as Shiro was the first person who I could bring myself to trust, he got through those walls that I kept held up. Shiro wasn’t like the other people that I have met though, he didn’t force my comfort level and gave me space when it was needed. That was the one thing that I liked about Shiro, he was patient and never pushed things onto me because of how that can cause me to snap because of the anger that shows when I’m under pressure. I let out a small breath before grabbing ahold of my blade knowing that today was going to be filled with training once more. I know that Shiro won’t go easy on me, but that comes with the training especially with him being a mentor. I stretched out my arms before heading outside knowing that Shiro was already awake since he was a earlier riser, I had no idea on how he did it because mornings were always terrible for me. I hate getting up early as I was the type who liked to sleep in for as long as possible, but there was no way that Shiro was going to let that happen even if I wanted to sleep the day away. There was a fire going already as the smell of food entered the air telling me that breakfast had been made already, this was our normal routine before training would start like it did every morning. I was greeted by a smile, one that I have been many times already

“Morning Keith, ready for another day of training?”

I nodded before taking the food that was handed to me

“I am, what are we going to do today?”

Shiro wanted to work more on my sword and combat skills since there were a few more things that I needed to brush up on, he also wanted to show me a few new things that could help when fighting against any enemy that I was going to face. It didn’t take us very long to finish breakfast before Shiro and I went to a random spot so the training could start, I knew that he was going to test my skills first to see what I have learned so far. There was much that I needed to learn according to him though, but with him being my mentor, he usually was right when it came to certain things about me. I didn’t really know how he could figure that out, but somehow he was able to. I guess it was just one of those weird quirks that he had besides him acting silly sometimes, but there were times when it seemed like his mind was elsewhere. There was a mystery about Shiro, but that was something that he probably would have to tell me when he was ready. I wasn’t going to make him tell since pushing Shiro into talking about things never really ended well, I remember the last time when someone tried and they caused him to get angry because of it. It was a good thing that I was able to get him to leave though or a fight most likely was going to break out and injuries would of happened if I hadn’t stepped in to stop Shiro from getting into a fight.

I let out a small breath after we finished eating for that morning as it was now time for a day filled with training. I knew that I needed to stay on guard when it came to sparring against him since Shiro had more experience than I did. One day though, I will be able to hopefully beat him, but that obviously wasn’t going to be anytime soon. I was determined to beat him though plus Shiro was a good teacher even if he did tease me sometimes especially when we were sparring against each other. I hoped that today would be the day when I finally would be able to beat him, but I had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be that easy for me.

I moved to get ready for the sparring match against Shiro though while holding the familiar blade in my hand waiting for one of us to make the first move.

**Unknown pov**

My gaze were on the two that were sparring in a nearby clearing since the older Huntsman was my target because of the issues that we have had with him lately. He was getting in the way of our plans as Zarkon wanted him eliminated even if that meant eliminating him by death. Shifting a bit, I moved to line up the shot since I had to make this count because of the skill level that both of these Huntsman had. They were the type that one couldn’t let their guard down around because of the skills they had, a small breath did escape my lips though as I waited my chance to hit my target before I would escape and give my report back to Zarkon.

**Shiro’s pov**

Swords clashed against each other over and over again as there was a slight smirk across Keith’s face, I didn’t know if he was getting cocky again or if there was a reason for the smirk. I kept my cool though since losing focus was the worse thing to do especially against someone like Keith, he was a skillful Huntsman, but there was still much that he needed to learn. His temper was one of those things because of how hot-headed he can get plus being stubborn which has gotten him into trouble a few times already. It was a good thing that I was there to stop him in moments like that before anything bad could happen to Keith or anyone else that was involved in the situation. Keith was known for making rash decisions and ones that can cause harm to himself or others, I have been trying to work on him with this since he needs to think before making any type of decision. He was getting better at it, but there was a lot of work that needed to be done before he finally would have a better understanding on what he could and couldn’t do. A light smile did grace my lips for a moment though as I did block another blow from his blade

“Try a bit harder, Keith. Like you did last time, you almost caught me off guard because of it.”

Blue-gray eyes glanced up at me that were filled with determination and focus which told me that he was going to be putting a lot of effort into this session. Keith nodded though as he moved to get ready once again

“Okay Shiro.”

Shifting my weight, I got into my stance myself since there was a chance that Keith was going to make the first move because of how ready he looked. It only took a matter of seconds before our blades clashed once more as Keith was starting to put more effort into it which told me that he was taking my words seriously. That's what I wanted though since there were times when it could be a bit difficult to get Keith to take things seriously because of that stubborn side of his. Twisting my blade, I aimed to break his guard, but Keith didn’t fall for that since he knocked my sword back which did cause me to stumble a bit because of how unexpected it was. Keith was slowly starting to understand what I was trying to get him to even though it was a bit hard to get through to him sometimes, but I could tell that he was starting to change his way of thinking. One day, I’m sure that he was going to be a highly skilled Huntsman since skill was the one thing besides his bad temper were the things that he was lacking in.

It was during the middle of a sudden strike when it felt like something was moving toward us that caused me to try and pay attention to it. I could tell that Keith noticed it also because of the sudden change in movement that he made before there was a sudden sharp pain in my neck. I rested my hand against my neck while looking in the direction of where the movement came from as Keith asked

“Shiro?! Are you okay?!”

I nodded before pulling a dart out of my neck

“Yeah... I think so.”

My concerned apprentice nodded before I looked at the dart trying to figure out where it came from, the markings on it were familiar as if I have seen them before. I realized that the markings were of the Galra because of how well-known the group was, I had no idea what was in the dart though as the one thought that crossed my mind was poison. I hoped that I was wrong though, but with the Galra it’s impossible to tell because they are known for their tricks. I let out a small breath moving to get up while deciding that it best to calm myself know before the training session with Keith would continue.

**Keith’s pov**

A few days have passed by since that possible weird attack during the last training session as I was concerned for Shiro because of the sudden change in him during the night. He was having terrible nightmares when he slept as I would have to make him up because of it since his terror was too real. I tried my best to calm him down, but there was only so much that I could to do to help him. It seemed that the nightmares were getting worse each night as Shiro was just down right exhausted to the point that he was starting to fall asleep during the day, but the nightmares were making it hard for him to actually rest. I needed to find a way to help him before something bad was going to happen to him as I was fearing the worst at the moment. He needed help and there only thing that I thought would be the best way to help him was for him to get help from the elves. Allura and Coran were his friends, I knew that they would be willing to help him, but I had to get to where they were at first. Finding them was the one thing that was going to be difficult since they were deep in the woods because humans and elves rarely came in touch with each other. I shifted deciding to see if I could send word, hoping that it would be able to reach them since I didn’t know what to do to help cure what Shiro was going through. I had a feeling that it had something to do with that dart he got hit with, but it was impossible to tell if that was actually true since Shiro refused to say anything about it.

I let out a small breath moving to go sit down with Shiro who was sound asleep once again, trying to rest as much as possible before the nightmares would hit. I hope that Allura and Coran will get here soon though since this was something that I have no experience for.

**Shiro’s pov**

_ Darkness filled with screams surrounded me as different familiar images were flashing by that were the worst memories that I have ever face... Those weren’t the bad ones though... The worse one was when Keith suddenly appeared in front of me being held captive by the Galra while I was unable to do anything to stop them. I could only watch in horror at the torture that they were putting him through because of the pain that was on Keith’s face and the blood that was staining floor. I tried to yell out, but no words would come like something was keeping me from talking as it felt like there was a random pressure around my throat which was cutting off my words. I could feel the tears starting to go down my face as I just wanted to tell at them to stop and leave Keith alone, it was impossible to do that though which made everything feel a lot more real as I just wanted to wake up from this... I wanted all of this to just be a dream _

“...Iro... Shiro! ...Ake up!”

My eyes flew open with a gasp as Keith was leaning over me while his hands were holding tightly onto one of mine, I glanced around the room as my breathing was spotting to calm down. I could see Allura and Coran behind Keith as it looked like they were talking to each other about something, I let out a breath before laying my head back down against the makeshift pillow

“W...what happened?”

Keith gave me a light smile while giving my hand a gentle squeeze

“You were poisoned and it was causing you to have bad dreams, I called Allura and Coran here to help with an antidote. You’re going to be okay now, the antidote is working.”

I nodded as I closed my eyes with a small sigh while Keith moved to take a seat next to me

“Thank you, Keith. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

Another light smile graced his lips for a moment as I could tell that Keith was exhausted which caused me to make him rest against my chest since he needed rest. We could get some rest together though since it was something that the both of us needed, I had a feeling that it has been a long few days for the both of us. I smiled lightly before glancing down at Keith seeing that he was starting to doze off though which I couldn’t blame him for doing as the bags underneath his eyes told me how tired he actually was. Shifting a bit, I ran my fingers through his hair gently placing a light kiss to the top of his forehead

“Sleep well, Keith.”


End file.
